moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Fist of Fordragon
The Fist of Fordragon '''(a.k.a. '''Fordragon's Fist) is an elite special operations unit associated with the Alliance military composed of highly trained and highly skilled fighters who have been specifically handpicked to complete its mission. Very few of its members are known, with the full roster in the possession of only His Majesty, the King of Stormwind, and High King of the Alliance, Anduin Wrynn and the unit's leader Grand Marshal Alexander Verdun. History Foundation With the innumerable losses that the Legion had inflicted upon Alliance forces in the Broken Isles, His Majesty, Anduin Wrynn and Alliance High Command collaborated to form an elite organization not entirely unlike the 7th Legion to combat any foes that the Alliance may face in the past, present, or future. Anduin Wrynn, noting the importance that this unit succeed at all costs, honored his mentor, Lord Bolvar Fordragon, naming the unit after the deceased paladin. Upon the Fist's inception, the question of who to preside as the leader was brought forth as all other Alliance officers were already indisposed in their current units. With thorough consideration, the decision that Field Marshal Alexander Verdun of the decimated and now defunct 9th Division would be appointed as the leader. Upon being appointed as the leader, Alexander Verdun contacted Sir Bordae Stonebridge of the Order of the Knights of the Silver Hand, a notable and highly skilled Paladin, to become his Second in Command. The two slowly reached out to handpick select individuals to serve under the banner in order to fight for the Alliance and ensure any and all threats were eliminated. Ranks within the Unit The Fist of Fordragon is unlike most other traditional units in the way that each rank is determined by each individuals skill. Besides the Leader and Officer, there are only two ranks within the unit proper - Specialist and Vanguard. Within each rank, each individual is given a letter / number designation which is noted on a set of dog-tags that each member wears discreetly under their shirts. One dog-tag denotes the individual's name, blood type, and which unit they originated from. The second dog-tag provides the letter / number designation which denotes the individual's skill and essentially power. The designations range from C/2 to S/0, with C/2 being the lowest. The full list of designations are as follows: * C/2 * C/1 * B/2 * B/1 * A/2 * A/1 * S/2 * S/1 * S/0 Vanguard The Vanguard of the Fist of Fordragon are individuals whose designations range from A/2 to S/0, these individuals are considered the most skilled fighters within the unit and have been experienced in all kinds of warfare ranging from small skirmishes to large wars. Specialist The Specialists of the Fist of Fordragon are individuals whose designations range from C/2 to B/1, these individuals, although considered to be less skilled than the Vanguard, are still exceptional fighters. ((How The Designations Are Determined)) The letter / number designations of each individual is determined by the highest Player versus Player rating that the individual has achieved. The designation of C/2 is given to those whose highest experience is 1600 rating, and the designation rises for every 100 rating gained. The full list of designations and corresponding ratings are as follows: * C/2 - 1600 * C/1 - 1700 * B/2 - 1800 * B/1 - 1900 * A/2 - 2000 * A/1 - 2100 * S/2 - 2200 * S/1 - 2300 * S/0 - 2400+ Category:Organizations Category:Stormwind Organizations Category:Military Organizations Category:Stormwind Army Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Alliance Military Guilds Category:RP-PvP Category:RP-PvP Guilds Category:Stormwind Guilds Category:Stormwind Military